Shitennou on guard
by SailorCopperOwl
Summary: A little Zoi/Kun story for Rahar Moonfire, taking place in the Silver Millenium. Zoisite never knows when to stop bothering someone... not even when that someone is Kunzite...


**This is for Rahar Moonfire, a PGSM Zoi/Kun scene as a little thank you for all the lovely Shitennou stories she's writing. Placed in the Silver Millenium on Earth. probably during a visit from some Moon people... fading out at the end... not certian how long I could continue this...**

**Have fun and please review!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

... m-m, m-m, m-mmmm, mmm, m-m, m-m, m-mmm...

"Will you stop it, Zoisite?"

"Stop what, Kunzite? I don't do anything."

"Stop humming that song!"

"Sorry, wasn't aware of it."

"Nephrite, why can't Zoisite hum that song?"

"I'll tell you when you're older, Jadeite."

"Oh, that kind of song."

"We Are The Shitennou, we are supposed to be an example of manners. That kind of songs is totally inappropriate for the Guardians of the Prince of Earth."

"Yes, Kunzite."

"Don't roll your eyes, Zoisite."

"I didn't."

"You did and you're not going to do it again."

...

...

...mmmm mmm mm-mm mmmm...

...

...mmm... mmm-mmm...

...

"Zoisite!"

"Huh? Oh sorry... my mind was miles away..."

"You weren't. You did it on purpose."

"I didn't! How can you say that?"

"Because I know you. This is the last time that I tell you that we will wait here in silence. No matter how long it takes. We're on guard. It can't possibly be so difficult for you to be decent for an hour."

"Kunzite..."

"You heard me."

"Yes, Kunzite..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

t, t-t, t-t, t-t, t-thhh, t-thhh, t-t-t...

...

_"Ssst, Zoi, stop it, Kunzite is already looking at you!"_

"What?"

_"Stop making that drum sounds in your mouth..."_

"Oh, thank you, Jade, wasn't paying attention."

"Zoi, damnit, get a grip, I don't want you and Kunzite making a scene here again."

"Sorry Neph... can't help it, my head is always full of music, but... why don't we play a game to pass the time?"

"Oh, yes, yes!"

"Jadeite, Back On Your Post! We will not play games! We will not chat uselessly! We have to set an example! I don't ever want to have to hear from the King again what kind of clown's college I am leading here. Your behaviour has been a disgrace all week. From now on, you will be quiet, and decent, and dignified!"

"Damnit, Kunzite, don't give me that kind of speech! I didn't do anything wrong all the time! Don't blame me!"

"Nephrite, everyone will be quiet now, that includes you."

"Hrm."

"And you can stop being so sulky for every little thing."

"Hrm."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...mmmm, mm-mm, mmm...

...mMm, mMm, m-m-m, mMm...

...mmmmm-m-m, mmm, m-m-m, mmm m-m-m, mmm, mmm...

...

"ZOI!"

"What?"

"You know what! Are you trying to anger me?"

"Kunzite, let me ask you something. Why can everyone easily bear to hear me hum a sweet little song about lovemaking, and only you can't? Why does it bother you so much? I realize you're the only one here losing his temper. Can't get a grip of your imagination? Pants getting tight just from hearing my voice? Tell me, what are you thinking about when you hear me humming?"

"Right. Now. I'm mostly thinking of. How. You're. Getting. Yourself. In. Trouble. If. You. Cant. KEEPYOURMOUTHSHUTONGUARD!"

"So I'm in trouble now, I guess? Really? I thought I'd only be in trouble if I touched you - like this?"

"Zoi..."

"Jadeite, come on, let's go be on guard somewhere else. I have enough of this."

"But, Nephrite, let's at least stay until they..."

"No. Way. Off we go, boy. Nothing to see here for little Guardians. Come on, let's go to the kitchen, get us a snack and see if the cat has her kittens with her."

"Oh, yes, yes! _Psst... Did you see... He touched his butt!"_

"Jadeite..."

...

...

"Zoi..."

"Yes, Kunzite?"

"What's this behaviour all about? I can't have you mock our duties. I'll have to punish you severely for this."

"I was hoping you would say that, Kunzite."

"And I can't have you mock my disciplinary measures either."

"Then you should probably make an effort and not just talk and talk all day. Because I really feel like..."

...

"...kissing you now."

"Zoi!"

"Kun, I'm getting tired of this. Either you kiss me now, or you punish me now, but don't be so terribly boring!"

"Nani? I am..."

...

"...boring you..."

...

"...right now? I really am?"

"A bit, yes...aaaah!"

"Still bored?"

"Aah... ah... getting better... aah..."

"So I'm only boring you slightly now? And _now_?"

"Ha! Ah! Ah! Nhhh..."

"Still miles away with your thoughts?"

"Please, Kunzite... aaah... don't..."

"Don't what? Punish you?"

"Don't stop!"

"Now why would I do that? I have only just gotten started."

"Aaah!"

"Keep it down, Zoi, we don't want to attract attention. I know it hurts. Burns like fire, eh?

Right..."

"Aaaah..."

"Sshhh, quiet, Zoi."

"I can't if you..."

"Yes, you can. Or I can't do this! Or this!"

"HHHHhh!"

"Or touch you here..."

"HHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh..."

"Very good, Zoi. Now we're getting there... Turn around."

"What?"

"I said quiet. You'll be quiet when we're on guard, or I'll lock the door to the music room for a week."

_"No... please don't... I'll be quiet... "_

"I see we are making progress. Turn around."

_"But I'm... HHHhhh!"_

"You're what?"

_"HHHhhh... HHHhhh..."_

"Any complaints?"

_"Can't kiss you like th-H!"_

"Because it's not necessary."

"Aahh... Hhhh..."

"I'll keep you busy don't worry... there..."

"Mmm!"

"You like that?"

_"No...nnn.."_

"But you need that?

_"Oh yes..."_

"I bet you do..."

_"Faster!"_

"No."

_"Kunzite, please... go faster!"_

"Not yet..."

_"Please, Kun... please... please..."_

"Not yet. Hey, what do you...?"

"Ah! Ou! Ouch!"

"Don't you dare, Zoi. Don't get ideas. You stay right where you are. Right where I want you. Now where was I? Ah yes, that thing that you needed so much."

"-A-!"

"You do?"

_"Yes..."_

"You really do?"

_"Yes..."_

"Like this?"

"Yes!"

"And I guess.. when you said faster... what you really meant was harder?"

"Mmh!"

"Like this?"

"Mmh!"

"So now that you're done playing games, can we finally start with something serious?"

"MMMH!"

"Oh my, you are already holding your mouth shut? This is already too much for you? Too bad, Zoi... too bad for you... you'll bite through another set of gloves today, I promise you that much. You're too adorable when you do that!"

"Mmmmh..."

"Because I know..."

"Mmh..."

"Tomorrow..."

"Mmmh..."

"When you sit at your lyre..."

"Mm-mmh..."

"Your hands will hurt..."

"Mmh!"

"Your back side will hurt..."

"Mmh!"

"Your front side will hurt..."

"Mm-Mm-Mmh..."

"And all day, whatever you play..."

"M! M!"

"You'll be thinking of me!"

"M! M! M! M! M!"

"And if that Sailor Venus is offering to teach you a new inappropriate song, you will blush..."

"Ah why did you stop?"

"You will blush, and why?"

"Don't stop it right here, please Kun, I'm so close..."

"I know. But I've been asking you a question, Zoi, and you didn't answer it."

"Please... finish me already! I can't take this!"

"Why will you blush, Zoi?"

"Because you will punish me again! Aaahhhmmmmmmhhh!"

"That's right, Zoi."

"Mmmmmmmmmh!"

"I will."

"MMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmm-mmm-mmm..."

"Are you humming, Zoi?"

"Hehehehe..."

"I don't believe this!"

"Hehe... Kun, come on, kiss me already!"

"Nani?"

"Kiss of peace, come on! And then let me take care of the rest!"

"I won't kiss y...mmmp!"

...

"I think you just did..."

"Zoi!"

"Will you please keep it down, Kun, we're on guard!"

"Zoi, damnit, aah..."

"Shh, Kunzite, they'll hear you..."

"Keep your hands off my... mmmp!"

...

"I thought we said we'd kiss?"

"I didn't...mmmp!"

"Mm..."

"Mmmp!"

...

"Hehe, Kun, you either stop making such a fuss now, or you can button up your pants like this and stand guard with it! And ask yourself all the time if your jacket will really cover it up well enough! Which I think it won't."

"You dirty little...mmmp!"

...

"Especially if I start humming again!"

"You won't...mmmp!"

"Mm..."

"Mmp-mmmp-mmmp!"

"My goodness, Kunzite, you really talk too much. Will you please stop complaining all the time while you kiss me?"

"I'm not...mmmp!"

...

"Not kissing me, hehe?"

"I'm kissing you now!"

"Mm!"

"Mm!"

...

...

...

...

...


End file.
